Mew Mew Friends
by Moony Fox
Summary: What happens when 4 girls get changes into Mews? well, this is what happened when Kitsune and her 3 Best friends got infused with animals. ya, I know I suck at summarys, but ya. Oh, and this is a Oneshot.


A/N: Hello Kitsune here, this is my first Fanfic that I've ever posted, also the first one-shot I've ever written. I wrote it for my class assignment and figured since my friends suggested I upload it onto here, well ya. I hope you like it, sadly, it's only a one shot. But please read and review, flame if you must, well, enjoy! 

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew, really all I own is Kitsune, Saki, Kiwi, Sachiko and a few other things…

_**Mew Mew Friends**_

"So let me get this straight," Kitsune said. She had white hair, white fox ears and a white cat tail that had a golden bell and white ribbon on it. Her eyes were almost all white except for a small line of grey outlining the iris. She was wearing a white dress that came cut off just above the knees, white boots, white gloves, and a white choker that had an oval shaped, gold pendant with a design on it. "We've been infused with the DNA of endangered-" she was cut off.

"Red Data. They're called Red Data species." A blond haired, blue eyed teen of 18, barely 2 years older that the 4 girls in front of him, said. He had on a tight black shirt with blue jeans and black shoes.

"Ryou, does it really matter? Red Data Species is just another phrase for endangered species." Said Keiichiro, he was sitting next to Ryou in front of the girls. He had blue eyes, long brown hair bound in a low pony-tail, and was wearing a suit minus the coat.

"Gyah! It doesn't matter! Just tell us why!" Sachiko yelled at the men. She was annoyed and confused about the white with black striped tiger tail and ears she possessed. Her tail though, lacked the bow and ribbon that only Kitsune's had. She was wearing an outfit identical to Kitsune's and the other two girls' but hers was in gray. She had gray eyes and white hair with black highlights.

"Calm down Sachiko, I personally like the idea of having a tail." Kiwi said. Her outfit was black as were the black leopard tail and ears combo. Her hair and eyes were black too. She watched as her tail twitched.

"You're tail keeps twitching Kiwi." Saki said bluntly. Her outfit was brown and she had brown wolf ears and a tail. Her tail was slightly wagging as she looked at her 3 best friends, "Hey, I just noticed, we all have the same pendant on our chokers, why is that?" she said.

"If you'll all shut up I'll tell you." Ryou said making the girls fall silent. "Simply you are all now biological weapons called Mew Mews. You were infused with the DNA of Red Data animals because our research has shown they have a greater will to survive. You were chosen simply because you were the only ones compatible with the animals DNA. There should have been a fifth member but our little white mew got cat genes as well as the fox ones when the body of the fifth girl rejected the genes."

"But that still doesn't explain to us why were infused with the animals." Sachiko said unhappily. Kitsune looked at her friend and sighed.

"I'm getting there." Ryou said. "Well, hard as this is going to be to believe, it's true, I swear to you this. You were infused with the animals to fight the Cynaclons. They are aliens bent on destroying the human race and our planet as well, their intentions are still unknown. They infect the bodies of animals with something called a predicyte. To be blunt, the predicyte mutates the animal's body and pretty much turns it into a monster. They are called Kirema Animas." Ryou said looking at the four mews.

"I don't believe you." Sachiko said. "I mean, come on, **_ALIENS_**? Sounds like a stupid Sci-fi movie to me. Just tell us how to change back into our normal bodies so we can just leave!" She demanded.

"Sachiko..." Kitsune said silently. Her ears drooped as she looked at her friend, "I believe him. The fact that we have been infused with animals should be proof enough."

"I don't care, just tell me how to change back!" She yelled. "And what is that!" She screeched.

"This is r2000, also known as Masha, it's been designed to capture predicytes once they've diffused from the animal." Ryou told them. "He'll be staying, with you." He said pointing at Kitsune.

"**_ME?_**" She asked amazed. Masha was a little pink puffball with red cat-like ears, big red eyes and a red pompom at the end of a black thin tail.

"Hello! Nice to meet you!" It said as Kitsune pulled it into her arms.

"Kawaii!" Kiwi and Saki said in unison, saying the Japanese word for cute.

"Tell me how to change back **_NOW_**!" Sachiko yelled.

"All you have to do is put your-" Ryou was cut off by an alarm. "You'll find out later, but you said you didn't believe? Well here's all the proof you'll need." Ryou said pulling up a hologram in front of the girls. There in the hologram was a giant rat, no fewer than 10 feet tall with giant teeth and claws and sinisterly glowing red eyes, who was knocking down trees in the park.

"Whoa! We have to fight **_THAT_**!" Kiwi exclaimed.

"Let me guess, an infected rat? So now what? How do we fight it? Do we have powers, weapons, what? And also, do we just beat it up until it diffuses?" Kitsune asked stepping closer to the holographic rat.

"You will engage it in battle and as soon as you do, you will just know what to say, say the words that pop into your head and your weapons will appear before you. What you say is your attack. Kitsune," Ryou said pointing at her. Her ears perked up as she looked away from the rat. "You're their leader of the Mew Mews. You are the only one with the power to separate the predicyte from its host."

"Why me? Why am I the leader?" Kitsune asked confusedly.

"Because you're the fox." Keiichiro said as if it was common sense.

"Now Mews, Hurry! Get to the park and defeat that predicyte! I tell you now, you'll find that you also have the instinct of the animal, or animals," he said looking at Kitsune, "you're infused with. You'll also notice that jumping from one rooftop to another will be simple for you. Now go!" All the mews except for Mew Sachiko ran out of the base that was located under the cafe. "You do know Sachiko... that without your help, there's a better chance that one of them will die because they are under powered?" He asked.

Sachiko's eyes widened, "die?" she whispered. She bolted from the room and quickly caught up with the other Mews.

"That was a bit harsh don't you think?" Keiichiro asked as Ryou say beside him as stared at one of the screens. One was on the park and one was the view from the eyes of Masha.

"I know it was, but it was the truth and it got her to go. I just hope they can win..." he said.

With the Mews

The four Mews had just arrived at the park in time to see the rat destroy the fountain. "Predicyte alert! Predicyte alert!" Masha went off flying aroung the mew mews heads'. "Alien alert! Alien Alert!" it now went off as a boy who looked to be about 17 or 18 appeared above the rat's head.

"Hmmm... two kitty cats, a puppy and a foxy little kitten of a leader, is this really the enemy?" He asked. He had forest green hair, gold eyes and really big pointy ears. He has on a baggy green shirt that cuts off above the stomach and also a pair of green shorts with two pieces of fabric flowing from them looking like a pair of odd green tails. He also has brown boots and red/brown bandages from the elbows down to the wrists.

"Who are you? Are you a Cynaclon?" Kiwi asked.

"Yes, I am. My name is Kish," he said evilly looking at the girls. He teleported from above the rat to right in front of Kitsune, "Hmmm, this'll be a good fight. I'm gonna enjoy watching this, good luck kitten." He said kissing Kitsune's cheek. He then disappeared.

"That jerk just kissed you!" Sachiko said with rage.

"Ummm, guys, let's talk later, fight now, please?" Saki pleaded as the rat lunged toward them.

"Move! **_NOW_**!" Kitsune commanded as the rat swiped at the mews. They all avoided the blow as the rat's claws made deep gouges in the ground.

"Mew Ribbon Shot!" Sachiko's voice was heard as a bow appeared in front of her as her pendant glowed. She grabbed the bow and repeated her words. "Mew Ribbon Shot!" she pulled back on the bow as a glowing blue arrow appeared, she released the arrow and it shot toward the rat causing an explosion that sent it flying.

"Great job!" Kitsune said as she noticed Kiwi's pendant glowing as well.

"Mew Ribbon Shuriken!" She yelled as a giant ninja-throwing star appeared in front of her. She flung it at the rat who was sent flying in to the tree where Kitsune was standing. The mew went flying but landed on her feet.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god..." She chanted as she landed amazed. "Oh ya... I'm definitely part cat..."

"My turn! Mew Ribbon Flare!" Saki yelled out. She flung two hula-hoop like rings at the rat. The rings expanded and positioned themselves one above and one below the rat as flames then proceeded to engulf it. "Whoa..." she said watching the flames of her attack.

Kitsune looked at her tail as she felt a tingling pass through it. Her bell and ribbon popped off and formed into two swords. "Mew Ribbon Diffusion!" She yelled as she ran toward the rat. She leaped in to the air and slashed through it as the flames disappeared. The next thing the mews all knew, there was a popping noise and the rat shrunk down to normal size as a small jellyfish like creature floated away from it.

"Mew Mew style, Mew Mew grace, Mew Mew power in your face!" Kitsune said posing slightly like a cat as she and her friends laughed at a job well done.

"Retrieval complete!" Masha said as it 'ate' the predicyte.

"Hmmm, good job my little Mews." Kish said reappearing. "Looks like this is gonna be fun..." with that he disappeared with a wave and a wink.

"Let's go meet up with Keiichiro and Ryou now." Saki said as they all headed back to the cafe properly named Cafe Mew Mew.

"Great job girls!" he greeted them as they entered. Now to change back all you have to do is put your hand over your pendant and concentrate. The four girls did that and they all changed back, Kitsune now has red hair, green eyes, a blue shirt, blue jeans, and black sneakers. Sachiko had blond hair, blue/gray eyes and was wearing blue jeans, a black shirt and black sneakers. Kiwi had black pants, brown hair, brown eyes, a red shirt and white shoes, and Saki had brown hair, green/brown eyes, a white shirt, blue jeans and white shoes.

"Yes, congrats." Keiichiro said with a clap. "As you fight your powers will grow and mature, but the enemies will get stronger. This cafe is our base, you will all work part time here until the aliens are defeated, then, you are free to do as you will. You can quit, stay, or do whatever you please, understand?" he asked. The girls all nodded.

"Even after we win, we'll all stay here." Kitsune said.

"And why is that?" Ryou asked curiously.

"I know! It's because-" Sachiko started but was cut off.

"I know too!" Said Kiwi.

"Yup! It's simple." Stated Saki.

"It's because Mew Mews are friends to the very end!" Kitsune exclaimed as they all hugged one another.

And that's how it went. For the following year, the Mew Mews fought the aliens eventually won, sending the Cynaclons back to their own planet. What about the Mews? Well, they did what they said, they stuck together because Mews really are friends to the very end, because friendship, is an unbreakable bond that can tie people together for the rest of their lives!

A/N: So there you have it, my first fic. I hope you all like it, please review. Well, Bye!

-Kitsune


End file.
